


Te bombki malował Malczewski

by juana_a, semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, M/M, Malczewski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan ma ochotę na święta, więc odkopuje pewne szczególne bombki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te bombki malował Malczewski

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał podczas fikatonu 10 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)
> 
> prompt: [Malczewski](http://www.oceansbridge.com/paintings/artists/m/Malczewski_Jacek/Jacek-Malczewski-xx-melancholia-1.jpg)

Stefanowi odbiło i postanowił urządzić święta w pensjonacie. Pewnego grudniowego popołudnia, kiedy w Mystic Falls zaczął sypać śnieg, wpadł do domu i wyruszył na strych. Wyprawa miała na celu znalezienie ozdób świątecznych. Damon szybko obliczył, że byłyby to pierwsze święta, jakie obchodzili od jakichś pięćdziesięciu ośmiu lat i postanowił umyć ręce. Nalał sobie krwi prosto z lodówki (AB Rh-) i nie wystawił nosa z sypialni aż do wieczora, kiedy to Alaric napisał, że siedzi w Grillu i umiera z nudów.

— Uważaj na choinkę! — syknął Stefan i Damon zatrzymał się w pół kroku, patrząc na brata z politowaniem.

— Tak, bo to z pewnością jest najcenniejsza dekoracja w naszym domu — powiedział, przewracając oczami. — Gratuluję, Stefan.

— Nie choinka. Bombki — wyjaśnił z niewzruszoną miną Stefan. Damon uniósł brwi.

— Co z nimi? — zapytał i najwyraźniej to była kolej Stefana na przewracanie oczami.

— Malował je Malczewski, tak?

— Malczewski, Malczewski... — próbował sobie przypomnieć Damon. Nazwisko z całą pewnością brzmiało znajomo, żeby tylko mógł je z czymś połączyć. Nagle go olśniło. — Czekaj, czy to nie ten malarz, którego zjadłem w Polsce jakoś między wojnami?

— Ten sam — zgodził się Stefan, spokojnie poprawiając bombkę.

— Mhm. Musiał być dobry, skoro zachowałem te bomki — podsumował Damon i obrócił się na pięcie w kierunku wyjścia.

— Może mielibyśmy ich więcej. Gdybyś go nie zjadł.

— Widocznie byłem bardzo głodny — stwierdził spokojnie Damon, ignorując brata.

— Tak, to stanowczo zamyka sprawę. Damon Salvatore był głodny, światowa sztuka jakoś przeżyje — zdenerwował się nagle Stefan. Damon znowu przewrócił oczami, to było dokładnie w jego stylu, po dziewięćdziesięciu latach wywlekać sprawę jakiegoś malarza z drugiego końca świata. Niech żyją Stefan i jego świąteczny nastrój.

— Przynajmniej zachowałem bombki, tak? — stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.

— Świat jest ci dozgonnie wdzięczny, wierz mi — parsknął Stefan.

— Świetnie, więc skoro już to ustaliliśmy, pójdę poszukać jakiegoś nowego malarza, którego mógłbym zjeść i zachować jego bombki dla świata — podsumował Damon i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

— Damon — mruknął ostrzegawczo Stefan.

— Jezu, Stefan, nie panikuj — uśmiechnął się Damon. — Idę go Grilla. Jestem pewien, że Alarica zainteresuje Malczewski i jego bombki.

 

*

Alarica, owszem, zainteresował.

— Seksu pod choinką jeszcze nie uprawiałem — mruknął niewyraźnie Damon.

— Serio? Ja ostatnio na studiach. Mieliśmy na stancji taką wielką... Ach! — jęknął Alaric, wyginając ciało w łuk. Stojak zakołysał się niebezpiecznie.

— Uważaj — wyartykułował Damon na tyle dostojnie, na ile był w stanie z ustami zajętymi penisem Alarica. — Te bombki...

— ... malował Malczewski.


End file.
